Love Fool
by datgurll
Summary: [pls check my wattpad; ladybugtae] [Kookv, Kooktae ; Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung]


Love Fool

Story by **Datgurll**

.

.

Jeon Jungkook **x** Kim Taehyung

 **Warning! _Seme!Jungkook_ ** & _**Uke!Taehyung**_

.

.

 **Prologue**

Happy Reading!

-0o0-

Tokyo, sebuah nama kota besar di Jepang yang sangat sering dijadikan tempat liburan dan tempat yang paling di ingin-inginkan oleh kebanyakan orang. Musim dingin yang telah berakhir, berganti menjadi musim semi, dimana kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura perlahan terjatuh dari tempatnya. Indah? Tentu saja, warna merah muda yang terkesan lembut (dan bermakna kasih sayang) membuat siapapun yang melihatnya langsung merasa takjub (seperti melihat keajaiban).

Semua orang menyambutnya dengan kebahagiaan, merencanakan liburan bersama keluarga, teman dekat atau kekasih. Para turis juga begitu, mereka rela pergi ke negeri matahari ini hanya karena ingin menikmati bunga-bunga sakura yang berguguran.

Kim Taehyung, tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, kedua matanya di pusatkan hanya untuk melihat pepohonan sakura yang berada di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

"Kalau aku tau Jepang seindah ini, seharusnya aku datang sejak dulu" Bisiknya pelan, menarik sebuah koper berukuran besar, ia juga membawa satu tas punggung yang cukup berat.

Dengan berbekal uang yang cukup, Taehyung mewujudkan niatnya, pergi ke Jepang hanya untuk mencari keberadaan sang kakak. Seharusnya dia sudah harus menaiki taksi dan pergi ke rumah kakaknya, namun sayang pemandangan indah ini seakan-akan tidak bisa di lewatkan, jadi ia merubah rencana awalnya secara mendadak.

Tempat ini begitu ramai, Taehyung harus ekstra hati-hati agar kopernya tidak tertinggal, atau bisa saja tas punggungnya di ambil—

"Hallo"

Taehyung terkejut, ia menoleh dan menemukan seorang wanita cantik tersenyum manis kepadanya. Sayangnya, gadis itu menggunakan aksen Jepang yang begitu fasih dan Taehyung tidak terlalu mahir dalam berbahasa Jepang.

"Ungg—" Taehyung menatap gadis itu ragu. "H-hallo?" Balasnya, menggunakan bahasa Jepang yang sudah ia pelajari (walau sedikit).

Mendengarnya, gadis itu menampilkan senyum lebarnya. "Pasti kau turis dari luar negri, benarkan?" (Dalam bahasa Jepang).

"Y-ya?"

"Bagus!" Gadis itu saling menepuk tangannya satu kali, kelihatan senang sekali. "Apa kau mencari hotel yang murah? Aku bisa membantumu, aku sering membantu para turis yang kebingungan mencari penginapan! Di Jepang memang banyak sekali hotel, tapi aku yakin kau pasti mencari yang murah bukan?" (Dalam bahasa Jepang).

Taehyung mengernyit, berusaha mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut gadis cantik itu. "H-hotel?" Balasnya. Jujur saja, dari semua kalimat itu hanya kata _hotel_ yang bisa Taehyung tangkap, gadis itu berbicara cepat sekali.

"Yeah, hotel" Gadis itu mengangguk, tanpa persetujuan ia langsung mengambil alih koper Taehyung dari sang pemilik. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Taehyung terkejut, ia hampir ingin merebut koper miliknya kembali jika saja gadis itu tidak menahannya.

"Percaya padaku! Aku akan menunjukkan hotel yang benar-benar murah dan nyaman! Ikut aku!" (Dalam bahasa Jepang)

Taehyung diam, memandang kemana koper miliknya akan di bawa pergi, yang ia tau, gadis itu ingin menunjukkan kemana arah hotel, jadi apa salahnya jika ia mengikuti gadis itu? Toh ia juga butuh penginapan murah (sebelum mulai mencari keberadaan sang kakak). Mana mungkin hari ini juga ia langsung mencari sang kakak, Jepang itu luas sekali dan Taehyung hanya diberi tahu nama daerahnya.

Gadis itu berjalan terlalu cepat, Taehyung sampai benar-benar harus memusatkan pandangannya agar tidak tertinggal kemudian berakhir kehilangan jejak gadis itu. Kopernya adalah yang paling penting, semua pakaiannya ada di dalam sana, ia juga menyelipkan beberapa lembar uang di dalamnya (Sang ibu yang memasukkannya, berpesan kalau itu adalah uang cadangan jika sesuatu terjadi).

Berjalan dengan cepat membuat konsentrasi Taehyung sedikit berkurang, ia berkali-kali menabrak bahu para pejalan kaki yang berada di hadapannya.

"Perhatikan jalanmu, bodoh!" (Dalam bahasa Jepang).

Taehyung membungkuk sejenak. "Maafkan aku, lain kali aku akan lebih hati-hati dan memperhatikan keadaan sekitar!" Katanya, yang bodohnya malah menggunakan bahasa Korea, membuat orang itu mengernyit bingung dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Ah, Taehyung menyesal selalu membolos pelajaran bahasa Jepang saat masih sekolah dulu, dengan alasan ia tidak mengerti apa-apa sekaligus rasa malas menimpanya terlalu parah. Ternyata itu sangat membantu sekarang, membantu dirinya untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang dari negeri lain.

Setelah lama berjalan, Taehyung memperlambat langkah kakinya, melihat gadis itu yang juga mulai berjalan dengan lamban. Apa sebentar lagi akan sampai?

Jalanan sepi, sempit, agak lembab dan juga banyak ruko-ruko yang tutup—hei, apa benar di tempat seperti ini ada hotel? Taehyung meragukan hal ini, sungguh. Memang sih, tidak jauh dengan keadaan di tempatnya tinggal, tapi yang benar saja? Taehyung tidak pernah tau di tempat seperti ini ada hotel, memangnya akan dapat banyak pengunjung jika membangun hotel di tempat seperti ini?

"Err, maaf" Taehyung berjalan lebih cepat, tangan kanannya ia bawa untuk menyentuh bahu gadis cantik itu. "Apa benar ini—"

"Jangan bicara apapun!" (Dalam bahasa Jepang).

Taehyung melebarkan matanya, dalam sekejap ia merasa tangannya sakit akibat gerakan tiba-tiba dari gadis cantik itu. Apa-apaan ini?! Gadis itu memelintir tangannya tanpa aba-aba! (Tentu saja, dasar bodoh).

"Tunggu—"

Gadis itu semakin memelintir tangannya. "Dasar turis bodoh, bisa-bisanya percaya dengan orang hanya karena penampilan dan wajahnya! Kau tidak tau ya? aku ini ahli dalam taekwondo!" Katanya, memperlihatkan senyum mengerikan. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke hotel, tentu saja setelah aku mengambil barang-barang berhargamu!"

Taehyung mengernyit sekaligus meringis kesakitan. Gadis ini punya tenaga yang cukup kuat, dan lagi, kenapa ia berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang?! Taehyung sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di bicarakannya, tidak ada satupun kalimat yang ia mengerti (selain kata hotel, _lagi_ ).

Tak lama kemudian, keluarlah dua orang laki-laki dengan tubuh tegap serta sedikit lemak pada perut mereka, salah satu dari mereka membawa sebuah balok kayu panjang, kelihatannya sakit sekali jika mengenai bagian tubuh seseorang, mereka berdua punya tampang yang menyeramkan dan juga sangar.

"Oh—" Taehyung meringis. "Kenapa kau membawaku kesini, eoh?! Lepaskan tanganku, astaga! Kau tidak tau betapa sakitnya tanganku sekarang ini!" Pintanya, antara memohon dan ketakutan.

"Dia itu bicara apa?" Salah satu dari pria itu mendekat. "Pasti ia datang dari Korea, mungkin Korea Utara?" (Dalam bahasa Jepang).

Gadis itu memutar bola mata. "Tentu saja dia dari Korea Selatan, sialan! Cepat kalian bongkar isi koper itu, ambil apa saja yang berharga kemudian habisi pemuda ini secepatnya!" Perintahnya, begitu tegas dan membuat siapapun akan merasa tidak percaya kalau gadis yang keliatannya baik itu bisa berubah menjadi harimau kelaparan.

Kedua pria itu mengangguk, membuka koper milik Taehyung begitu saja.

Taehyung yang melihat itu langsung berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman gadis itu. Astaga! Apa dirinya sedang di rampok?! Yang benar saja! Di dalam kopernya ada beberapa barang berharga seperti pakaian, uang dan juga—

"Boneka?" (Dalam bahasa Jepang).

Taehyung memejamkan matanya, dengan ragu ia melirik boneka singa kesayangannya yang kini sudah berada di genggaman salah satu pria berbadan besar disana.

"J-jangan ambil itu" Taehyung berbicara, memberikan tatapan memohon kepada dua pria yang sedang membongkar seluruh isi koper besarnya.

Tuhan, tolong selamatkan Taehyung! Tangannya terasa semakin sakit dan dua pria mengerikan itu ingin mengambil apa yang di milikinya! Jika Taehyung kehilangan semua itu, bagaimana bisa ia tinggal di Jepang? Bagaimana bisa ia mencari kakaknya?! Tidak mungkin dirinya tinggal disini selamanya, menjadi gelandangan hanya untuk mendapatkan uang agar bisa kembali ke pelukan sang ibu!

Gadis itu menatap tas punggung Taehyung. "Heh, salah satu dari kalian, cepat periksa apa saja yang ada di dalam tas punggung itu. Sepertinya di dalam sana banyak benda-benda berharga" (Dalam bahasa Jepang)

Menyadari kemana tatapan gadis itu mengarah, Taehyung melebarkan matanya, ia menggelengkan kepala secepat yang ia bisa. Tidak! Pasti mereka ingin merampas tas punggungnya juga!

"J-jangan! Disini banyak sekali—"

"Kenapa kau terus berbicara dalam bahasa Korea? Kami tidak mengerti!" (Dalam bahasa Jepang) Hardik pria yang kini mulai berjalan mendekatinya, membawa balok kayu di tangan kanannya.

Kesialan sedang menghampirinya hari ini rupanya. Taehyung menggeleng, berharap pria itu tidak akan membuka tas punggungnya. Tentu saja! Di dalam sana ada banyak barang berharga; dompet, paspor, ponsel, kamera, semua yang penting lainnya ada di dalam sana!

"Hei, hei, kenapa mengambil barang dari seorang anak kecil, eoh?"

Taehyung terkejut, mendengar seseorang berbicara bahasa Korea dengan sangat fasih, pemuda itu buru-buru menoleh, mencari keberadaan sang pemilik suara.

Disana, seorang pemuda menyandarkan tubuhnya di depan pintu ruko yang tertutup, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, memberikan pandangan datar pada mereka semua (termasuk Taehyung).

Gadis itu mengernyit. "Kau berbicara apa?"

"Aku bilang, kenapa mengambil barang dari seorang anak kecil?" Ulangnya, kali ini menggunakan bahasa Jepang yang sangat sempurna.

Pemuda itu berjalan pelan, mendekat ke arah gadis itu serta Taehyung. "Tidak baik jika seorang gadis cantik memiliki sifat kasar, bukankah terlihat menyeramkan? Apa kau sudah menikah? Jangan sampai suamimu melihat sifatmu yang seperti ini, aku benarkan?" Tanyanya, melepas genggaman gadis itu pada pergelangan tangan Taehyung.

"A-apa?" Gadis itu merasa tidak percaya karena dengan begitu mudahnya genggaman tangan itu terlepas. "Kau ini siapa? Kenapa seenaknya mencampuri urusan kami?"

"Aku?" Pemuda itu bertanya. "Aku hanya seorang petugas keamanan yang kebetulan baru bekerja selama lima tahun. Seharusnya hari ini aku menikmati musim semi, tapi ternyata ada kasus yang harus aku tangani sekarang"

Mendengar hal itu, gadis itu melebarkan matanya. "Apa kau bergurau? Seharusnya kau memakai seragam—"

"Hell—" Pemuda itu memutar bola matanya. "Apa seseorang sepertiku ini tidak butuh liburan? Aku akan memberikan kalian bertiga pilihan; pergi atau aku antarkan ke kantor polisi. Mana yang lebih baik?"

Taehyung memandang pemuda itu tanpa berkedip, ia punya raut wajah serius dan tatapan mata yang menusuk. Mengerikan, apa benar dia itu seorang petugas keamanan? Dia lebih terlihat seperti pemimpin mafia atau gangster.

Gadis itu mendecih. "Aku akan pergi! Cepat, tinggalkan koper itu dan kita harus segera pergi dari sini!" Perintahnya pada ke dua pria berbadan besar itu. "Jangan sekali-sekali kau berani menguntit kemana kami akan pergi!" Ancamnya pada pemuda itu.

"Aku hari ini sedang baik" Balasnya, terlihat tidak perduli sama sekali.

Setelah itu, gadis dan ke dua pria itu menghilang dari sana, meninggalkan Taehyung dan pemuda itu, hanya berdua saja dalam keheningan.

"Err, kau bisa bahasa Korea?" Cicit Taehyung pelan.

"Aku lahir di Busan" Pemuda itu berbicara apa yang tidak Taehyung tanyakan. "Cepat bereskan kopermu kemudian pergi, tidak baik berada di negeri orang tanpa mengetahui apapun" Lanjutnya.

Taehyung buru-buru merapihkan kembali koper miliknya. Kenapa pemuda itu terdengar seperti sedang menyindirnya? Anehnya lagi, Taehyung yakin kalau dirinya tidak bertanya dimana pemuda asing itu lahir (meskipun berasal dari Korea Selatan sekalipun).

"Apa ini?" Pemuda itu memungut boneka singa yang sedikit kotor. "Kau ini lulusan apa? Apa pantas seorang laki-laki membawa boneka singa di dalam kopernya?"

"Kemarikan!" Taehyung buru-buru merampas boneka itu dari tangannya. "Kenapa kau masih disini? Tadinya aku mau mengucapkan banyak terima kasih, tapi karena cara bicaramu sungguh menyebalkan, aku urungkan!" Lanjutnya, dengan nada jengkel.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, meremehkan. "Memangnya kau mau kemana? Dengan bahasa Jepang yang tidak kau pahami, kemana kau akan pergi?"

Taehyung terdiam sejenak. "K-kemana saja! Aku akan mencari penginapan murah, tentu saja! Jangan suka mencampuri urusan orang lain! Bahkan kita tidak saling—"

"Jungkook—" Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil. "Jeon Jungkook, itu adalah namaku"

"Baiklah, Jungkook-ssi" Taehyung memutar bola matanya. "Jika kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu maka cepatlah pergi dari sini sebelum aku muak melihat wajahmu yang begitu menyebalkan" Katanya, bermaksud mengusir.

Jungkook memandang Taehyung yang kini sudah beranjak dari posisinya, menggenggam kembali gagang koper itu. "Langit akan segera gelap, sebaiknya aku pulang saja" Ujarnya, berbicara entah kepada siapa. "Aku hanya berharap agar kau tidak di ganggu oleh orang-orang seperti tadi. Ah, aku jadi ingat kasus penculikan yang semakin sering terjadi, mereka menculik orang-orang asing kemudian menjual organ tubuhnya"

Kemudian Jungkook berbalik, mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian disana. Pemuda itu cukup keren, apalagi dengan gayanya yang cool (memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana).

Taehyung mengernyit. "Apa itu benar?"

"Kenapa aku harus berbohong?" Jungkook berhenti sejenak, menoleh dan memandang Taehyung penuh keheranan. "Kau bilang aku tidak usah ikut campur, benarkan? kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sampai ketemu lagi ya, errr, orang asing? Jaga baik-baik boneka singamu itu, sepertinya ia akan menangis"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Jungkook kembali berjalan pelan. Perlahan pemuda itu menyeringai, dalam hati ia mulai berhitung mundur dari tiga.

Tiga.

Dua.

Sa—

"Jungkook-ssi!" Jungkook menyeringai lagi, ia menoleh dan memandang Taehyung dengan wajah datarnya (ia benar-benar pandai dalam hal akting).

"Ada apa?" Jungkook bertanya. "Apa aku perlu membawamu ke kantor polisi? Mencari keberadaan rekanmu atau keluargamu?"

Taehyung menggeleng, ia menarik kopernya dan menyusul Jungkook dengan langkah terburu-buru. "A-aku akan ikut denganmu. Kau boleh bawa aku kemanapun, aku punya tujuan mengapa aku kemari namun aku tidak tau bagaimana melakukannya" Jelasnya.

Jungkook memandang Taehyung dari atas hingga bawah. "Kenapa kau percaya padaku? Bahkan kita belum saling mengenal, persis seperti apa yang kau katakan. Aku bisa saja menjualmu, semua orang butuh uang"

"Aku Kim Taehyung" Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. "Aku yakin kau tidak akan menjualku. Lagipula, aku akan membayarmu berapapun jika kau mau membawaku!"

"Bayar? Aku tidak butuh uang" Jungkook memutar bola mata. "Tapi karena kau memaksa, aku akan membawamu ke tempat tinggalku. Salam kenal, Taehyung-ssi" Ia tersenyum manis kepada Taehyung.

Tidak, senyuman itu terlihat mengerikan bagi Taehyung. Benar-benar orang aneh.

Jungkook berbalik, berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Rumahku cukup jauh dari sini, jangan sampai kau tertinggal karena aku jarang menoleh ke belakang jika sudah berjalan"

"H-hei! Tunggu!" Taehyung menarik kopernya, mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Jungkook. "Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? Apa mereka akan keberatan jika aku tinggal bersamamu sementara? Lalu kakakmu? Adik—"

"Berhentilah berbicara" Jungkook mendecih. "Tidak akan ada yang marah, Taehyung-ssi. Kau bisa mempercayakan hal itu padaku, tentu saja" Tambahnya, seolah-olah seperti memerintah agar Taehyung berhenti bertanya dan berbicara.

Akhirnya Taehyung memilih diam, terus melangkah dan menahan segala pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ia ingin lontarkan kepada Jungkook. Sebenarnya kemana Jungkook akan membawanya? Apa benar-benar ke tujuan yang di maksud? Bagaimana kalau Jungkook benar-benar akan menjualnya?

Astaga, Taehyung jadi ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan sang kakak (ia menangis dalam hati).

* * *

 **Prologue - End**

 **Bersambung** —

* * *

 **A/N** : Apa ya? Aku cuma iseng bikin fanfic ini di tengah-tengah banyaknya tugas _plus_ tes yang menumpuk dan tak kunjung berakhir /cry/. Seperti biasa, Jeon Cena berstatus sebagai _**SEME/TOP**_ disini ;) DAN KENAPA SETIAP FANFICKU PASTI BERCERITA TENTANG TAE YANG MENCARI SANG KAKAK :") Apa harus di ganti judulnya jadi " _Kakak yang menghilang_ " /lol/

Tertarik untuk baca chapter selanjutnya? Review pleaseee~ * _lol_


End file.
